<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfect night by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963482">perfect night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [290]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tierno doubts himself a bit too much, so Serena reassures him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena/Tierno (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [290]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perfect night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a few months since he and Serena started going out, and Tierno is still waiting for things to fall apart. He knows that he is not being entirely fair to himself, assuming that things are really going to end disastrously, or at least, that is what Shauna is always telling him, but he has felt that way from the beginning. His self-esteem is not what it could be, and Serena is easily the most amazing person that he has ever met.</p><p>Even when he asked her out, he made sure to do it in a way that he could pass off as a joke, because he was so certain he would get rejected, and just wanted to get that out of the way. Her eager agreement did not actually boost his confidence, and in fact, made him paranoid that this might not be genuine at all, and since then, he has worried for her to reveal that she is the one joking, that this was all some sort of prank. Even knowing how nice she is, even knowing that such a thing would be out of character for her, he stays worried, until she finally catches on that something is wrong.</p><p>He intends to keep his worries to himself, but once she asks him, it all comes spilling out at once, and by the end, Serena looks about as bad as he has felt. “Do you really think I’d do something like that to you?” she asks.</p><p>“No, I mean…not you, but it’s hard not to…I don’t know how to explain it,” he says. At this point, he expects to be dumped, not because this was a prank, but because he has hurt Serena’s feelings by doubting her.</p><p>Instead, she looks up at him, a determined expression on her face. “I’m going to show you how much I care, alright? I’m not sure if I can convince you, but let’s at least try and have a perfect night, and then, we’ll see if you still feel this way.</p><p>He has no idea what he’s done to deserve someone like Serena.</p><p>~X~</p><p>The night is absolutely perfect, leaving little room for doubt that Serena means everything that she says. Really, he never should have doubted to begin with, but after a night of dancing, he is thoroughly convinced that he’s an idiot, and that she’s even more perfect than he ever could have imagined. In fact, it leaves him feeling even more like he doesn’t deserve her, but this time, for assuming that she has anything but good intentions with him. He does try to keep that to himself, though, because he doesn’t want to make her feel bad all over again by even bringing it up.</p><p>Rather than the two of them going their separate ways when the date is over, though, she wants him to come home with her, and once they are alone in her room, his heart is left racing as he realizes exactly what Serena is getting at. By the time she has pulled him into a long kiss, he he has no idea what to do or where to put his hands, or what he is going to do when they actually get down to it-</p><p>“Relax,” she says, as she pulls out of the kiss, able to tell how nervous he is. “You don’t have to worry about anything, alright? I was…hoping we could take this step soon anyway, but now, I really want to show you just how much I care. Unless you’re not ready, then we can stop. Just tell me if you want to stop.”</p><p>“No, no, I don’t want to stop,” he says, surprised he can even speak right now. Smiling, Serena doesn’t say another word, and just pulls him back into the kiss, while her hands move to beneath her skirt, where she starts to pull her panties down. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears, especially when she breaks the kiss to finish taking her panties off, and moves on to unfasten his pants.</p><p>The only thing he can do is follow along with her, until she has him on his back, on her bed. With his pants undone, she’s able to pull his cock out, and works her hand up and down slowly, making him whimper for her. Tierno has never felt anything like this before, and Serena just keeps smiling at him, with all the love in the world in her eyes. How could he have ever doubted her?</p><p>When she straddles him, he swallows hard before asking, “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“I’ve never been more sure about anything. What about you?” she asks, and all he can do is nod weakly before she pushes down, fitting herself around his cock. At that point, he forgets how to think entirely, so overwhelmed by the sensation that he can only moan helplessly for her. She feels so tight around him, and before his eyes drift closed, she looks so gorgeous on top of him, easily the prettiest girl he has ever, or will ever, meet.</p><p>Even with his eyes closed, he can still imagine her on top of him, and he can hear her voice, can hear her soft moans as she begins bouncing on top of him, taking complete control in the moment, and driving him absolutely crazy with pleasure, just from a little bit of movement. It only makes sense that it is too much for Tierno to handle, that he is left completely at her mercy while she rides him, getting lost in her own pleasure as she takes everything that she needs.</p><p>Honestly, it feels like a miracle that she finishes before he does, but he is pretty that’s what it is, when she suddenly goes tense and cries out for him, right before he is hit by the most overwhelming feeling of his life, one that naturally sends him into his climax as well, unable to even think about holding back anymore. So the two of them are moaning together, and he wraps his arms around Serena, pulling her down so that he can hug her tightly to his chest.</p><p>From now on, he is going to do his best not to doubt her, and to not let his thoughts get the better of him. If Serena says she means something, he knows that she does, and if she says that he is more than good enough for her, than he doesn’t have anything to worry about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>